


Something are better left unspoken

by Savannacaredo



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A video of Felicia through Harry’s life, Abuse, Theories, secret afair?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: (Sorry changing up the story by there will still be some of old video of the group together by Felicia). Harry thought his heart couldn’t break anymore, but it does when Peter spends all his time with his girlfriend Mj . Can Harry’s friends, Wade, Ben, Felicia, Johnny, Rose, Logan and Hector bring him out of the darkness.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Felicia, Wade, Harry and Ben are childhood friends.  
Hector Baez over protective of the group (father figure(.  
Wade no scars still Deadpool keep Wilson  
Ben wade brother keeps last name Reilly  
Logan father of Ben and Wade  
Johnny storm but doesn’t burn off clothes.  
Felicia hardy making her a lesbian and a detective


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s always had nightmares but they just seem to get worse and worse.

Harry’s always has nightmares especially about his father. Him scolding and hitting Harry telling him he was no good. Since he became hobgoblin they only became worse. Like being kicked off the roof being replaced betrayed. It was horrible he hadn’t slept probably in years now. He’s been up for a week barely eating and everyone is starting to take notice. “Okay you are staying over we need to fix you up your practically a walking skeleton,” May states there was no arguing with May she had a point. Harry slept on the couch refusing to take Peter’s bed from him. In the middle of the night he started to toss and turn. He felt some one shake him he bolted up to realize it was Peter with a bruise on his cheek from being punched on patrol. “I saw you were having a nightmare you okay?” Peter asked. “Yay I’m fine rough night?” Harry said tracing Peter’s bruise. “I’ve dealt with worse,” peter said as he leaned into Harry’s touch. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare,” Peter asked. Harry shook his head and Peter sighed. Peter sat on the couch next to Harry leaning his head on his shoulder. “You do realize that you have to open yourself up. “I know I just don’t really like talking about my nightmare,” Harry said.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That sometimes you have to take things nice and slow.

Harry has been getting a lot better he ate every meal and slept decent hours. He still never did quite talk about his emotions still locking himself from the world. Peter wanted to help him, but he didn’t know how. He knew he just need to be there for him. Then one day Harry open up to his mmm they were home alone snuggling with each other. “My father he wasn’t a good man at all. When I was younger he would get drunk all the time hitting me. When the school started to complain he stopped he would do it where you could hide it with a clothing. He would tell me I’m no good over and over again. That I was a disgrace that I never should have been born and I believe ever word he said,” Harry said. Peter’s eyes went wide as tears streamed down Harry’s face. Peter wrapped his tighter in an embrace,” your father is a horrible man. He lies Harry what he said to you was a big lie,” Peter said. Harry gave him a small smile. “You are the most kindest lovable smartest person I know,” Peter said giving him a kiss. “You think so,” Harry said. “Yes and I will always be here for you as your boyfriend or as your best friend,” Peter said. That what Peter said 2 years ago know he’s dating Mj and Harry’s just been avoiding everyone because he knows that everyone lies at some point in time.


End file.
